Into the Inferno
by TheSoundofMusic
Summary: They say that there is always two sides to a story...but what if there was three? Written from three different perspectives, Into the Inferno is a look at the emotions and thoughts we try to hide but cannot completely forget.
1. A Witch

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, or this idea or this plot. **

**I merely took my own little theories and worked AROUND the song "Witch Hunt" in honor of it being the first Vocaloid song I heard. **

**Read and review please and thank you!**

* * *

_~~ Megurine Luka~~_

I sit with my back against the dank, cold stone of the dungeon wall, resisting the tears that prick the corners of my eyes as I try to stay calm despite the jeers of the soldiers who dragged me here and the look of betrayal in my prince's eyes. As I recall the feel of my hair being cut, I reach trembling fingers up to brush my now short locks out of my face, the strands sticking to my cold fingers as I do so.

Betrayal.

That was the last look I saw on Gakupo's face before I found my arms pinned behind my back roughly and I was dragged through the streets for all to see.

Why would he give me such a look when I'm the one who's sitting here in this dark and lonely cell, waiting to hear what's going to happen to me? Chains clink delicately as my quivering hands fall to my lap, and I feel my wrists chafing against the metal as I pull lightly and test my limitations. My trip to the dungeon and being strapped in is fragmented, as most of it was a haze of being half-conscious; cobblestones bruised and battered me to the point where the pain was nearly unbearable. The chains that bind my wrists are a short length, and by the feel of things there's a metal collar around my neck, a chain bounding me to the wall by that as well.

One wrong move and I may snap my own neck.

As carefully as I can, I scoot a little closer to the door of the cell and close my eyes to listen in on the conversation between the two guards standing outside the door.

"What's she done wrong anyways?" the first guard asks curiously.

"Haven't you heard?" the other one replies scornfully. "She's a witch; the Priestess said so. She's been hiding out here and she used her witchcraft to make the prince fall in love with her."

My eyes open in a flash at his words; they're so ludicrous that I can't bring myself to believe it's true. Me, bewitch a prince? I couldn't do magic if I tried, let alone something as complicated as manipulating emotions. My thoughts go to Gakupo, and the way his violet eyes seemed to blaze as he grabbed me roughly by the hair and then threw me away from him.

Surely he didn't believe…

My thoughts are interrupted when the guards snap to attention and say, "Priestess! How may we help you?" I can see their spears at the ready as a solemn voice replies, "Let me into the prisoner's cell. Her fate has been decided."

The door creaks open slowly to reveal a small hooded figure. As the Priestess steps into the room, she allows her hood to fall and I look up into cold teal eyes before she intones, "Megurine Luka. Do you admit to the crime of being a witch?"

Shaking with anger at her haughty tone, I look up and say back just as steadily, "I am not a witch." She flinches a bit as my azure eyes meet hers; like she can't bear the thought that this 'unholy demon' is looking her in the eye. Looking down at me, she says, "Your lies and deceit will harm the prince no more. At sunset you are to be burned at the stake for the crimes you have committed."

"And what crimes have I committed, Priestess?" I ask, my voice growing in volume as my anger rises. "Is it a crime, to love someone and have them love you back?"

For a second guilt crosses the Priestess's face; then it is gone like a streak of lightning only to be replaced with a self-righteous look. Turning from me, she covers her long blue hair and grabs the cross the hangs at her neck, murmuring, "You have cast a spell on Prince Gakupo. I suggest you remove it from him before we burn you and it is dispelled that way."

Without giving me a chance to say anything back, she walks to the door and yanks it open before slamming it roughly behind her and leaving me alone in the cell once more.

**xxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxx**

_My new headpiece floats just a few feet away from me, swept up by the wind as I attempt to catch it. I run to it as the wind dies down, thinking that maybe this time I'll have it in my grasp when I watch it gently float into the palm of someone's hand. Without thinking, I approach the tall stranger and give a quick curtsey as he hands over the headpiece. My hand brushes lightly against his when I reach to take it, and to my embarrassment I'm blushing when I look up and see there's a smile wreathed across his handsome face. _

_He's smiling. At me. _

_He bows a little, before asking my name. Cautiously, I tell him that I'm Megurine Luka and I thank him for catching my headpiece. Straightening up, he takes my hand and says, "I'm Prince Gakupo." Before I can react much more, he hesitates and asks, "I hope I'm not being too forward, but I hope I can see you again…would you like to meet me here tomorrow and we could walk around the kingdom and talk?"_

**xxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxx**

I'm woken roughly from my dream, pulled to my feet by several guards as they unhook the chains from the wall and use them to yank me along behind them. They're laughing at me as I stumble along, pulled by the chain like an animal being led to be part of a circus act. I can't take their taunting anymore; as hard as I can I pull back, digging my feet into the ground to try and stop them. This makes them angry of course.

"Don't hold us up, demon! You'll burn at sunset whether you try to delay it or not!"

A rough punch lands on my cheek and I slam into the wall, pain seeping through every muscle in my body as I concentrate on breathing and pray that I'm not bleeding from my hit. The solider who punched me just laughs and says, "Look, she's trying to be brave! Come on, why can't we have a little fun with her?"

Reaching out, he grabs the sleeve of my torn dress, ripping it off and as I choke on a scream he looms closer. I ready myself to bite him when the captain's voice says, "Stop it! Get back in line and just get her where she needs to be! You don't want to consort with a witch, now hurry up!"

For a second I'm grateful for the label of witch; without it I might have been sacrificed to the soldiers and their drunken lust. The thankful feeling doesn't last long though as I'm roughly shoved into another dingy room and my chains are tied tightly to the ground. Several women come in as the soldiers leave, and as they pour scalding water over me and start to scrub my skin raw I bite my lip to stop a cry from coming out.

I won't give them the satisfaction of seeing my tears at this pain, not yet. When the water touches the place where my head hit the wall though the pain becomes dizzying and I find myself in darkness once more.

**xxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxx**

_We're lying on a grassy hill just outside of the town's walls. Away from all the prying eyes, we can play here; rolling in the grass and playing tag like little children, we enjoy each other's company without worrying about status or what people would say. It's strange how you can be drawn to someone and feel so many things when you barely knew them a month before. _

_Idly, he reaches out and gently touches my cheek, his fingertips lingering on my skin. As a light pink creeps into my cheeks, he smiles and murmurs, "You're very beautiful, Luka."_

"_Thanks," I murmur back, suddenly growing shy. I lean into his hand as he moves it to the back of my head and pulls me down for a sweet kiss. His tongue teasingly runs across my lower lip, and I break away and giggle before saying, "I wish we could be here forever, it would be like magic."_

_Sitting up, Gakupo pulls me into a hug and replies, "I know what you mean. But we don't need a time-stopping magic, or any magic for that matter. How could magic possibly achieve the same feelings we have now?"_

**xxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxx**

Wasn't he the one that said that?

My blue dress, the one I worked on so hard to sew, is gone when I wake once more. In its place is a rough burlap sack made to look like a dress , and my raw skin twinges every time the material brushes it. Guards march in once more and grab the chain, and I think that we're about to go back to my cell to await sunset when I find myself being pulled down a different hallway. Gathering my courage, I croak out, "Where are you taking me?"

The captain of the guard doesn't answer, but the soldier on my right does, muttering, "Don't you know? It's sunset.

It's time for you to burn."


	2. A Priestess

_~~ Hatsune Miku~~_

I kneel in front of the altar, clutching the cross around my neck like it's a protective amulet. I've been praying ever since I went to deliver that woman's fate- the burning sky-blue of her eyes seem to peer into my heart.

At the thought, I lapse into another prayer, hoping this guilt will fade if I continue to pray the way I always have.

_Oh Heavenly Father, _I pray desperately, _Heal my soul and help me rid the town of this impending evil!_

I want to pray more, but the doors to the chapel open suddenly, slamming as they do so. With a jump, I turn and find myself looking at the prince. Hollow, sunken eyes greet me; nothing like the bright violet I saw when I watched him laughing all those weeks ago with the pretty, pink-haired girl.

His hair hangs in limp, purple strands around him, and a deflated expression meets mine. It's as if he's become another person entirely; since I brought him news that his beloved was an enchantress, the prince became depressed and moped about as if it would somehow change the woman.

But there is no hope for the damned.

"Priestess," he says dully, stepping forward before steadying himself on a nearby pew. "Sunset…it's here."

**xxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxXXXXXXxxxxx**

As we walk side by side to the center of the town, I can't help but sneak a glance over at the prince. Even in this state, he's gloriously handsome; beautiful pale skin seems to glow against the dark indigo of his hair, high cheekbones and royal features standing out prominently from the crowd. He caught my eye long ago, though I did not catch his. After all, a priestess is not to dress herself in flashy clothing; she is to be humble.

Guilt begins to well in my stomach once more at the thought of the burning, but I squelch the feelings as quickly as they begin. There's no way that woman was just human; she HAD to have cast a spell on Prince Gakupo. I've watched him for years, and not once has a woman turned his head until she came into his life. Love can't possibly happen so suddenly…

Wistfully, I wonder what it would be like if Prince Gakupo loved ME. Would we hold hands and laugh at jokes between just us? Would he hold me close, whisper that he loves me and that he'd do anything to give me the world?

Would he kiss me?

I jerk a little out of my thoughts as I realize I've unconsciously wandered closer to the man at my side. Straying slightly away again, my thoughts go back to the salmon-haired girl I left behind in the dungeons that morning. She was not frightened, but she was angry and betrayed. Her eyes bore the same look as Prince Gakupo's do now; empty and hollow, though hers were slightly spiteful as she denied her spell. For a moment I feel pity, before I remember that she's a witch.

She doesn't deserve my pity, not after what she did. Megurine Luka cast a spell on the prince, and I intend to make sure she is punished for it before she wreaks further havoc in the kingdom.

**xxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxx**

"_What are fallen angels?"_

_I glance over at the first pew and smile to see the handsome young prince there. Only a few years old than me, he stands tall and strong, violet hair trailing down his back elegantly to match the purple hue of his bright eyes. He's a frequent visitor here at the church, always with a question for me to answer. _

_As if I minded; I would willingly answer enough questions to last me hours, if it meant spending more time with him. _

_Sweeping around the altar with my broom, I answer, "Fallen angels are those that have either been banished from Heaven or have chosen to live on earth to fulfill a purpose."_

_His forehead crinkles a little in thought at my reply, and I smile at and revel that such a funny expression could come from such a handsome face. Staring up at one of the glass stained windows that contains the figure of an angel kneeling in prayer, Prince Gakupo frowns a bit. _

"_You mean they aren't all banished? Some of them come down out of choice?" _

_I manage to capture a particularly elusive dust bunny, and as I corral it into my dustpan I reply, "Yes. Some are said to have come down by choice, although they're reasons will never be known. If an angel does come down by choice and doesn't manage to fulfill what they came down for, they become lost and are neither human nor angel anymore; they become wandering souls who mourn for the rest of their life."_

_My breath catches in my throat and my heart flutters lightly as he turns to me with a smile. Standing up, he bows slightly and thanks me for my answer. I hate that he's always so busy with the kingdom that he can never seem to stay for very long in the church. _

_His presence is so very bright…_

**xxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxx**

A cry starts up, startling me out of my revere.

"Witch! The witch is coming!"

A murmur rustles through the crowd, the sound of their whispers similar to that of rustling leaves. Eyes dart back and forth, and people stand on their toes and look around, all of them looking for the girl being taken to the stake. When the crowd parts slightly in the middle, my eyes catch short frays of pink hair that seem to glint in the last rays of the sun.

Megurine Luka walks to the cross, her skin torn and bruised and her mouth set in a straight line.

Rather than cowering, or showing fear, the woman holds her head high as she is brought to her pyre; one would think she was being honored rather than hated. As she reaches the cross, she is roughly jerked to a stop by the guards that hold her chains. There is no resistance as they slide the chains off of her and hoist her onto the cross. A deathly silence has fallen over the crowd at the sight of Luka, who was once a beautiful girl; after her day in the dungeons and her new dress she is no longer catching attention for her looks. Once the guards tie her right wrist in place and secure her left one, they climb down and walk into the crowd, standing just on the edges so that they can protect the people if the woman attempts some sort of spell.

I wouldn't put it past her.

As the sun really begins to sink into the sky, a torch is lit. The townspeople seem to read each other's mind, each one of them lighting their torches at that moment before they begin to murmur angrily once more. The whispering steadily grows, before it breaks into a low rumbling and voices begin to cry out against the girl hanging from the cross.

"Repent, you devil's whore!"

"Where are your spells now, you wicked girl?"

"Witch, Witch!"

"May you suffer for your crimes!"

"Repent, repent!"

The now angry mob surges towards her, all pushing past the guards as they close in around Luka and jeer at her. During all this she hangs her head and says nothing. There is not even a word spat back in their faces for all their taunts; in silence she takes all their torments, the anger increasing as she fails to react to the cries that surround her.

I look over at the prince, wanting him to see the justice being done; instead I feel a pang in my heart at the look in his violet eyes as he stares at the woman hanging from the cross. It is a look so intimate that I shiver, feeling like an intruder as I look at the expression on his face.

**xxxxxXXXXXXxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxx**

_I'm walking around the church, picking up trash the way I do every day when I stop slightly in the darkness of the alleyway. From my vantage point, I can see the prince standing on the street. As elegantly dressed as ever he stands out, and I can see that he appears to be holding what looks to be like…a woman's headpiece?_

_It is windy today; no doubt a little girl somewhere has lost her headpiece and will now have the happiness of meeting a prince who's caught it for her. _

_When a beautiful woman approaches the prince though, my chest twists with a slight pain. Narrowing my eyes, I move in closer to get a better look at this girl. Long pink locks fall down her back in a cascade of curls, ruffled and played with by the rough winds. Azure eyes blaze brightly, despite the demure looks of the girl's face. A simple, but nice looking blue dress covers her delicate frame, and when I observe the color I notice that it matches that of the headpiece in Prince Gakupo's hand. _

_As he hands her the headpiece, the woman blushes and I clench my hands subconsciously into a fist. The fist closes in tighter as the prince appears to be asking her to meet again. The woman hesitates, before nodding in agreement and waving good-bye, going her own way now that her headpiece is once again secure. _

_The look on the prince's face has my heart writhing in pain; as he gazes after her his violet eyes are soft and smiling, a look of wonder on his face as if he's never seen anyone like her before. _

**xxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxx**

As I watch his intimate look grow gentler, I notice that his hands are clenched as he resists the urge to stop the surging crowd around the girl. It's obvious; even now, even knowing that she tricked him, he still loves her.

He loves her, a witch who cursed him but he will not even give someone like me a second glance?

Someone who has always had his best interests in heart, who is just trying to rid the town of a woman who goes around manipulating emotions with her accursed powers?

In a fury, I turn back to the girl, watching as the crowd seems to consume her whole with their curses and screams. My mind isn't on the burning anymore though, or even on the fact that I'm saving a whole kingdom from the curse of a witch.

Why won't he look at me like that?

Why doesn't he see me?


	3. A Prince

_~ Kamui Gakupo~_

I feel so empty as I stand here, watching as an angry mob crowds around Luka and screams at her. The fury of people seems to overflow, and I wince at the harsh words that come from their mouths. Torches blaze brightly in the air despite the light of the sun's last rays, and angry shouts mix in with what would normally be an evening filled with peaceful birdsong.

Who knew that the people of the kingdom could be so ruthless?

From her place on the cross, Luka says nothing. Even now, even with all the bruises and scratches, she hasn't shed a single tear. As she raises her head slightly, she seems to ignore the screams of the crowd and looks instead to the sky, a pleading and sorrowful look on her face.

My will threatens to crumble; how I long to disperse this crowd and tear her down from the cross. I want to press her small frame to mine, inhale her sweet scent and protect her from everyone and everything.

I love her.

As if she can somehow sense my weakness, the Priestess tugs at my sleeve and murmurs, "The spell is not so easily broken, Prince Gakupo." Her words wrench at my heart as she continues on to say, "I know this is difficult for you, but it's what's best for the kingdom. We don't need a witch casting spells and manipulating people."

She's right; the Priestess has always had an answer to every question or problem I've had since my father died and I took over as the only heir to the throne. I can't doubt her words, for she speaks a truth no matter how painful it is.

Still, watching Luka's suffering is painful. It's as if I'm up there on the cross as well; every insult that gets blasted at her has me flinching and biting my lip. I'm amazed that she still has yet to shed a tear, for even the strongest person would have broken down by now. As I wonder about it, the Priestess seems to read my thoughts.

Her teal hair swishes as she turns to face my completely and says, "If she really loved you, would she not be begging and crying now for you to release her? Would she not look at you with tear-ridden eyes?"

Half of me wants to believe that's right; but I know Luka better than that. How many times before had she fallen only to get up without shedding a single tear? Far stronger than the Priestess will ever know, Luka is not one to cry no matter what comes her way.

She's a witch.

She's a witch that has cursed me and stolen my heart…but then why isn't she using her magic to escape?

I want her to break free from that cross, and get out of here before the sun truly sets and the people burn her. The horrible thought that she might not actually be consorting with dark magic strikes me yet again, and I worry that if we burn her and she dies I will have killed the woman I loved in all her innocence.

Luka's blue eyes meet mine, and in a strong voice for all to hear cries, "Prince Gakupo, if you believe this love was nothing more than magic than burn me! Burn me and end this suffering!"

Her words strike me like cuts of a sword; she's almost daring me to set the first torch to her pyre. It's as if she's told me that she'd rather burn than have to live and know that I believed our love was a lie.

Does that mean…

Before I can stop her, the Priestess orders them to light the fire beneath the cross.

"You and your cunning words will end here witch!" the girl at my side cries.

My eyes widen at this, and I watch helplessly as smoke begins to fill the air, the fire crackling as it begins to grow with each torch thrown onto the pile.

I look up at Luka just as she raises her head to the sky and finally lets out a heart-wrenching cry. It is a cry of pain, and it tears me up inside to know that I put her there. As tears streak down her cheeks, the final rays of the sun cast an almost ethereal glow on her, the blazing red and orange of the fire below only serving to illuminate this beautiful woman that is about to go down in flames.

I've had about all I can take of Luka's suffering; I step forward to try and stop it when a sudden wind begins to rush around us. The people begin to panic as it picks up into high speeds, and as I raise an arm to cover my face I see that the area around the cross is blurring with the heat of the fire.

Suddenly, from the dark plume of smoke, a figure bursts forth from the inferno that blazes on the wooden cross. Dark wings sprout from Luka's back, and her hair has grown long once more. Her face though, is still streaked with tears; when I look closer they appear to be like marks on her skin. Teardrops are tattooed under her eyes, streaking down her cheeks in black marks that stand out against her pale skin. As she streaks into the sky, flying away from all of the astounded people, a black feather falls.

Reaching out, I catch it as Luka's voice seems to echo around the square.

"_A fallen angel who fell in love with a human prince has now become a lost angel."_

Hearing these words, the Priestess falls to her knees and stares wide-eyed at the cobblestones. Bringing a trembling hand up to her face, she whispers, "I burned a fallen angel…not a witch, but an _angel…_"

As her body begins to shake, I look up at the sky where Luka disappeared and grip the feather in my hand.

Yes, she was an angel; she was too beautiful and kind to be anything but that. How foolish I was to doubt love…and to doubt her.

And now, like her, I will be lost too.

* * *

**So for those of you who have made it to this third chapter and read it all...AWESOME! Thank you for reading!**

**Seriously; it means a lot to me. :) **

**Feel free to review and give constructive critisicms if wanted-I can always use improvement! If you liked this be sure to check out my other GakupoxLuka fic :) Once more, thanks for reading!**


End file.
